Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an insertion system for inserting a tool or other device into an existing pipeline, and more particularly, provides a method and apparatus for vertical or angled tool entry into the pipeline.
Description of Related Art
Unlocatable plastic pipe has remained one of the greatest risks for the natural gas industry (risk of third party damage). Tracer wire that is broken or missing, never installed, inaccessible, and/or distorted signals from nearby utility lines are causes for unlocatable PE pipe. As a result, camera systems, locating fish tapes, and other locating tools are being developed to insert into gas and water pipes as a means to inspect, locate, and perform inline surveys of the pipes. In addition, inflatable bags are often used to control the flow of fluid in the pipes. These bags systems also require the deployment into the pipes in a specific direction.